New
by starah
Summary: Songfic: Spoiler-free exchange that happens after the second season between Dita and Hibiki.


[First song-fic, but please don't ignore the lyrics - they're perfect for these two! There is a Vandread music-video featuring only these two in it, and believe it or not, it came before the second season - and that was when Hibiki said Dita was 'new' to him! O.o; The song is 'New', by 'No Doubt'. The music-video is absolutely stunning, by the way. It's really well done. ^^]   
  
  
  
  
  
He was cornered by a certain red-head.  
  
  


_ Don't let it go away  
  
This feeling has got to stay  
  
_

  
  
"Tell me, uchyuujin-san,"  
  
She pleaded.  
  
  
  


_ Don't let it go away  
  
This feeling has got to stay  
_

  
  
  
"Wh-why d-do you want t-to know?"  
  
He stuttered. Her large blue eyes looked at him with growing need before she bowed her head, red hair concealing her tears.  
  
  
  


_ And I can't believe I've had this chance now  
  
_

  
  
  
"Because I love uchyuujin-san,"  
  
She whispered. Hibiki looked at her with a softening expression as she gripped herself for reassurance.  
  
  
  


_   
Don't let it go away  
  
_

  
  
  
"I used to think that if Dita loved uchyuujin-san, it would be enough. But Dita realised... Dita needs to know what uchyuujin-san thinks of Dita."  
  
She slumped against herself on his bed, and Hibiki allowed himself to lean forward slightly.  
  
  
  


_   
New,  
  
_

  
  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
He murmured. She nodded, a few tears staining her skirt as she did so.  
  
  
  


_   
you're so new  
  
_

  
  
  
"I think... that Dita is very young."  
  
She snapped her head up to stare at him. Did he just use her name? Then she remembered she didn't want him to see her tears, and lifted a hand to wipe her cheeks. She gave a small gasp of surprise as his hand grabbed hers and held it tightly.  
  
  
  


_   
You, you're new  
  
And I never had this taste in the past  
  
New, you're so new  
  
_

  
  
  
"Dita is very young,"  
  
He repeated, looking down at her hand as he held it,  
  
"And sometimes, that scares me. I sometimes feel scared because you're too innocent... too happy... too unaware..."  
  
  
  


_   
My normal hesitation is gone  
  
And I really gravitate to your will  
  
Are you here to fetch me out?  
  
'Cause I've never had this taste in my mouth  
  
_

  
  
  
The contrast between his hand and hers was amazing. Her hand was unscarred, pale, slender... his hands were callused and darker.  
  
  
  


_   
You're not old  
  
And you're not familiar  
  
Recently discovered and I'm learning about you  
  
_

  
  
  
"It scares me... you're so different. But these days, I think Dita is really new to me. Really new. I can't describe it properly, but..."  
  
  
  


_   
New, you're so new  
  
You, you're new  
  
_

  
  
  
He was hesitant, but Dita's fingers gently squeezed his own, and he took a deep breath before continuuing,  
  
"You're so young and unaware, I feel - I feel this need to keep you that way... to protect you from anything scarring you... and I feel this sort of attraction to you."  
  
  
  


_   
And you're consuming me violently  
  
And your reverence shamelessly tempting me  
  
_

  
  
  
"...Attraction?"  
  
She echoed questioningly. His thumb ran over her palm. Yes, their hands were different..., but yet they were still the same hands, weren't they?  
  
  
  


_   
Who sent this maniac?  
  
'Cause I never had this taste in the past  
  
_

  
  
  
"Dita is so new..., and I feel kinda good when I feel like that. I've never felt so good before, you know? What with all the male crap in Taraaku... and I really don't know what I'm feeling... but it feels good."  
  
  
  


_   
You're different, you're different from the former  
  
Like a fresh battery I'm energized by you  
  
_

  
  
  
"A good feeling about us...?"  
  
She asked, a small tremor in her voice. He nodded slowly before lifting his eyes to meet her gaze.  
  
  
  


_   
Don't let it go away  
  
This feeling has got to stay  
  
Don't let it go away  
  
This feeling has got to stay  
  
And I can't believe I've had this chance now  
  
Don't let it go away  
  
_

  
  
  
They were furiously blushing, but Hibiki kept his hold on her hand. Her eyes were round and shimmering.  
  
  
  


_   
Why am I so curious?  
  
This territory is dangerous  
  
_

  
  
  
"Could you love me?"  
  
She asked softly.  
  
  
  


_   
I'll probably end up at the start  
  
I'll be back in line with my broken heart  
  
_

  
  
  
He kept his eyes on hers, and in a choked sort of voice, as he wasn't used to this sort of thing, he blurted out,  
  
"I think I do,"  
  
Before he pulled at her wrist to bring her to him. She let out a small squeak of surprise before he kissed her deeply.  
  
  
  


_   
New, you're so new  
  
You, you're new  
  
And I never had this taste in the past  
  
_

  
  
  
No more words were spoken after that. Their eyes said it all.  
  
  
  


_   
Don't let it go away  
  
This feeling has got to stay  
  
_

  
  
  
His fingers intwining with hers, his other hand ran through her long red hair, those strange metal clips coming off through his fingers.  
  
  
  


_   
Don't let it go away  
  
This feeling has got to stay  
  
_

  
  
  
She responded with passion. This surprised Hibiki as her own hands ran through his hair, the headband slipping off as she kissed him back fully.  
  
  
  


_   
And I can't believe I've had this chance now  
  
Don't let it go away  
  
_

  
  
  
There was no lust, yet there was a desire, and sweet and deep desire for love being fulfilled.  
  
  
  


_   
And I can't believe it  
  
_

  
  
  
Everything was new, so new. The feel of her hair in his hands, her skin beneath his fingers, the way her blue eyes yearned for him. He had never met anyone who had needed him so much.  
  
  
  


_   
Can't believe it  
  
_

  
  
  
He hugged her to sleep that night, and held her tightly. Her scent, her feel; he had to keep it with him.   
  
  
  


_  
  
Can't believe it  
  
_

  
  
  
Kissing her forehead before simply letting her lie in his arms, he knew it was too late for denial.  
  
  
  


_   
Can't believe it  
  
_

  
  
  
Because annoying as she was, he knew he was starting to need her just as much as she needed him.  
  
  
  


_   
Don't let it go away, this feeling has got to stay  
  
Don't let it go away  
  
_

  
  
  
  
  


~OWARI~  


  
  



End file.
